Apotheosis
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: A week had passed since Lord Voldemort's death. Draco has claimed title of the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters are now at his mercy; everything is going as planned. Except Colin, who is still seemingly under the Horcrux's dream spell. Draco has conquered every other obstacle in his life - but will he be able to conquer Colin's heart once more?


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Davro's Fan and I would like to extend our thanks for reading Transcendence, and for taking the time to read this sequel as well. We would like to remind everyone to please REVIEW so we know how the story and everything is going, that's very important. Also, look out for more stories that are in correlation to the Draco and Colin adventures! Enjoy!**

Colin couldn't believe he was still at Malfoy Manor. He should have just walked away instead of listening to Draco. Sure, that last kiss seemed perfect, but Colin wasn't so sure whether Draco truly meant what he said. He was a very good manipulator, after all. But what was bothering Colin the most was why exactly Draco needed him to make a Horcrux too. It couldn't have been the not wanting to grow old alone – Draco wasn't capable of feeling these things for other human beings, least of all him. But then why? What was his motive?

"Argh, this is so frustrating!" Colin cried out, turning over in his bed. He had been in his room for the last week now, with no one for company but himself and the occasional house-elf that came to drop food off. Sure, he could leave his room anytime he wanted to – even leave the manor if he wanted – but then what would he do? He didn't have anywhere else to go, no one else to have company with. He was all alone and completely at the mercy of Draco.

"No, he is at _my_ mercy!" Colin said with conviction. "Whatever it is he is planning, he can't do without me." Colin lay there, staring up at his ceiling. While he was angry, there was a part of him that really missed Draco, despite everything. He sighed loudly, sick of all these conflicting thoughts chasing each other in his mind. He felt as though he should be doing something about the situation. But what? And how?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Colin sat up in bed, saying, "come in." He didn't have to look at his watch to know that it was meal time; the house-elves came at the same time every day for every meal. Colin put on a fake smile as one of his favorite house-elves – Eli – came walking in with a tray filled with steaming food. "Hello, Eli. How are you?"

"I's good, young master Colin. I's very good, thanks for asking!" Eli squeaked in his little voice. He set the tray on the night stand and stepped back, smiling up at Colin.

"Thank you, Eli. By the way, how, er, how has Draco been?" Colin asked curiously, watching the elf carefully.

"Aye, he seems to be ok. But he's not his self, sir," Eli said, his large ears dropping slightly.

"What do you mean he's not himself?" Colin asked, sitting up straighter.

"He's been mopey, sir. He's not ordering much peoples around or doing his job. That's what I overhears his mother saying to him the other day." Eli said.

"Really? Well I mean, did he say anything about me?" Colin asked, too eager not to know.

"Well, every time someones mentions you, he seems to get angry, but it doesn't last long, Sir Colin, oh no! He looks very sad and just walks away."

"Really?" Colin asked, his spirits brightening. Even with Colin not there to see it, Draco is still acting as though he cared about him. But now Colin wasn't so sure if it was an act anymore...

"Oh yes sir, he is. I overheard his mother telling him to just kick you out, but Master Draco was completely against it. And so is I, sir! Eli has always enjoyed the company of Sir Colin!" Eli said affectionately.

"Thank you, Eli. I really appreciate your company as well." Colin said, smiling, his spirits up.

"Well, Eli has to goes now, sir. Enjoy your soup!" Eli said, taking a sweeping bow and backing out of the door.

Colin waved bye and turned to look at his food; tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and small plate of salad, complete with a cup of milk. It did look quite delicious. He sighed once more as he picked at the sandwich. He was sick of eating in this room with no one to talk to. He was starting to feel as though he were a prisoner – stuck in this house, in this situation, in this love. But he had to admit, Draco feeling this way made Colin feel a little better. Maybe he was acting too harsh about the situation. But then, how was he to truly know what was actually going on?

"I'll have to figure out a plan, and soon," Colin said to himself. He started attacking his food as his stomach lurched in hunger. "I'll find something."

Draco walked up the stairs, his arms full of clean laundry. Normally, Draco would have made one of the slaves or house elves do it. But Draco was bored and needed something to do, something that'll take his mind off the edge of recent events. He was about to turn when he got to the landing, when the door to his left swung open. Draco whipped his head to the side, watching to see if Colin was finally coming out. But his hopes dropped once more as Eli the house-elf walked out.

"Hello there, Eli." Draco said, watching as the little elf jumped slightly at Draco's voice.

"Oh! Hello Master Draco! I was just giving Sir Colin his lunch," Eli squeaked, stopping in front of Draco.

"And how is Colin?" Draco asked with concern. He had been sending Eli in specifically to get updates about Colin; Colin had formed a little friendship with the elf since he started there. So far, Colin didn't seem to be budging. In fact, Draco felt the more days that went on, the more distant he and Colin seemed to be getting.

While he didn't like the idea of lying to Colin, he told Eli to tell Colin how depressed he was acting, moping about openly. Draco didn't really see this as a full lie, but more of a half one; no, he wasn't acting depressed or mopey. But he felt dead inside, as though he was missing the only piece of soul that was truly keeping him alive. Of course, Draco wasn't going to admit that to anyone, least of Colin. Well, not right away, anyway.

"Colin seems to coming around, master. He was asking about you – "

"Really? What did he say?" Draco asked, standing up straight, at attention.

"He's just asking about how you were, and he seemed really sad to hear that you hasn't been yourself, master," Eli explained, his big round eyes staring up at Draco.

Draco broke into a wide smile. "Thanks, Eli!" With that said, Draco ran to his room, threw his clean clothes onto his bed, and ran back out to the landing and down the stairs, his adrenaline from the excitement propelling him.

"Draco, what's the rush?" Narcissa asked as her son came flying into the living room. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. She stared at Draco as he stopped at the end of the coffee table, catching his breath. "Is something the matter?"

"No, actually, everything's great! I think," Draco said, standing up straight once more.

"You think?" Narcissa asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly. "Do explain."

"It's Colin, I think he's finally starting to come around." Draco said excitedly, sitting by his mother. He reached for a biscuit, realizing how hungry he was. His appetite hasn't been all that great since his fight with Colin, either.

"Oh?" Narcissa said, straining from rolling her eyes. "And how did you find this out? Did one of your guards catch him?"

Draco had placed guards at the bottom of the stairs just in case Colin did decide to venture out of his room. "Mother, you make it sound as though I'm keeping him hostage." Draco said resentfully, stuffing a second biscuit into his mouth.

"Well, the guards would indicate otherwise," Narcissa said, folding the paper and setting it aside. She turned her body to face her son; he was looking much paler these days, more than usual, that is. He had dark circles under his eyes – he looked exhausted.

"Colin can leave whenever he wants. I just want to know when he does instead of thinking he's still here. That would be a terrible way to find out – walking into an empty room, expecting him to be there, only to find that he isn't. I'm just taking the precautions." Draco explained.

"I see," Narcissa said, sighing. "Fine. How is it you know about Colin?"

"Eli, the house-elf. He's Colin's favorite, so that's who I usually send in to take care of all the meals. I ran into him as he was coming out of Colin's room. He reckons he's coming around," Draco said excitedly.

"And if he doesn't?" Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"He will. And when he does, I'll be ready for him when he needs to talk." Draco said, his face breaking into an even bigger smile.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk? What if he just wants to leave? What then, Draco?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"Mother, why do you have to be a pessimist all the time?" Draco asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not. I just don't want to see you waste your energy and get your hopes up for something that might not even happen." Narcissa said, lifting her hand and placing it on her son's cheek.

"I appreciate your concern, mother. But I know Colin. It bothers him, not knowing why something is or isn't. He'll want to talk either way. And even if he did want to leave afterwards, I'll be able to change his mind. Trust me," Draco explained.

"Oh? You have a plan, do you?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Of course I do. But I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. I don't want anything to ruin it: It needs to be perfect." Draco said, watching his mother carefully. She narrowed her eyes slightly at this. But then her features softened in defeat. She leaned forward and gave Draco a peck on his forehead.

"Well, I trust you'll make the right decision. But don't go chasing after this boy if he doesn't want it. Understand?" Narcissa asked sternly.

"Sure sure," Draco said, standing up and giving a slight stretch. "I'm going for a work out." And with that said, he walked out of the living room, leaving his mother behind, shaking her head.

Colin made up his mind; he wanted to go and talk to Draco. He just couldn't stand not knowing the truth. He'll decide after his talk with Draco whether he should stay or not, even if it meant being on his own for a while. Throwing on his shoes, he walked to the door and slowly opened it, peering out into the hallway; it was completely deserted. He stepped out and headed to Draco's room. He doubted very much he would be in there – Draco hated spending time in his room by himself – but he figured he would check anyway.

But when he opened the door, he found it was empty. There were freshly laundered clothes seemingly thrown on the bed, as if whoever put them there was in a rush. Colin stood there and thought for a minute; Eli said Draco has been mopey and such. What was it Draco usually did when he was upset?

Snapping his fingers, he ran out of the room and down the stairs. But just before he hit the bottom, two people – guards? – turned when they heard him. Colin saw them grip their wands tighter. Yep, definitely guards. _That son of a bitch!_ Colin thought angrily. He slowed down and approached them carefully.

"Ah, Creevey, good of you to finally join the real world," one of them said snappishly.

"And what finally brings you out of your little cave?" The other one asked.

"I need to talk to Draco. I am allowed to do that, aren't I?" Colin asked with attitude, watching the two guards carefully. They exchanged looks between themselves before nodding and stepping aside. Without another word, Colin ran through the hallway and out of the doors to the backyard.

Colin smiled; it was almost like old times again. Him, sneaking around in the bushes watching Draco work-out, while Draco stood afar, not aware of what was going on. Yes, it certainly brought memories back for Colin. He watched the sweat glistened off Draco's muscled chest and slide down his equally muscled back. The way his arms flexed as he lifted the dumbbell up and down. Even the veins on his neck as he pushed his physical strength were attractive. Colin smiled even broader, not believing he of all people could have scored such a babe as this one.

As it always did, Colin's breath caught in his throat as Draco took off the last of his clothes – his shorts and boxers – leaving him completely naked. Colin stood up a little straighter to get a better look at Draco as he bent over to pick up the dumbbell once more. Titling his head, Colin couldn't help but admire Draco's ass – it was perfect in every way. Oh, how Colin would love to be the one to fuck Draco's brains out! To get his hands on that ass – Colin had to breathe deeply to try and calm himself. He was here to simply talk to Draco and nothing further.

But the more Colin watched Draco working out, the more he realized he just wanted to stay there and continue that, and not leave to talk. What was there to talk about, anyway? Draco wasn't pressuring him to talk about it – about the awful Horcrux experience. But then again, there was still much that bothered him, much they needed to discuss and clear up. Colin let a sigh that was much louder than he had intended, causing Draco to stop. But instead of whipping out his wand in defense, he smiled, and slowly turned around. Colin's natural instinct was to make himself real small and try not to be seen. But this wasn't old times anymore and so Colin stood up, smiling half-heartedly at Draco, who started making his way over to Colin.

"I was hoping to see you today," Draco said, stopping in front of Colin. He gently reached for Colin's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Hiding out in the bushes, though; classic,"

Colin gave a gentle laugh. Draco was also remembering the good old days. They stood there in silence; Colin was looking at his and Draco's intertwined hands, how they seemed to fit so beautifully, like a puzzle. He could feel Draco's eyes on top of his head, watching him. Sighing, Colin looked up at Draco, giving him another small smile. "I've been thinking about everything that has happened these past couple of weeks, and you're right, we should talk about it."

"But I want to make sure you're ready you do," Draco said, his brow suddenly crinkling with concern.

"I am ready. When Eli came into my room this morning, and told me how you've been acting, it showed how much you really do care about me. That you're not just some heartless bloke trying to use me," Colin said.

"Of course I'm not trying to use you! I love you!" Draco said squeezing his hand tighter in conviction.

Colin had exercise great strength to not jump at Draco and kiss him. It wasn't too often Draco said those words, but when he did, they were sweeter than anything else in the world. "I know. But when I was in there – in the dream, that is – the Horcrux was very convincing. It said things, things that seemed to make sense at the time."

"And now? Do they make sense now?" Draco asked. He let go of Colin's hand and put both hands on his shoulders.

Colin searched Draco's eyes for any misgivings. But there none. Instead, he saw two beautiful gray eyes, filled with hope, caring, and longing. They were different then when he first entered the Manor. They were cold and filled with hate, much like the dream Draco. They didn't understand or recognize love. But as Colin continued to search Draco's eyes, he realized just how far Draco has come – how far Colin has come, both individually and together. Colin lifted his arms and linked them around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. "No, it doesn't."

"Good, I'm glad," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Colin's shoulders, pressing his naked body against Colin's clothed one. They were silent for a few more moments, while they held onto each other. "So, er, what _did_ the Horcrux show you?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. "In regards to me, that is."

"Well, you – as in dream you – were very manipulative. One moment you were telling me I was scum, and then the next you were trying to sweet talk me to benefit yourself." Colin explained.

"And what was I trying to benefit myself with?" Draco asked, looking at Colin curiously.

"I'm not sure, really. I was just angry at everything you were saying. That I just followed people – mainly Harry Potter – around for their protection. That I was doing the same to you. You kept making it seem like I was a burden to be around. Mudblood, you kept calling me." Colin said, the anger starting to boil within him once more.

"I don't think of you that way anymore – " Draco started.

"Anymore? What do you mean anymore?" Colin asked angrily, pushing himself anyway from Draco, who sighed.

"Look, I will admit when you came with the rest of the slaves, I thought you were annoying and yes, I thought you were looking to attach yourself to some other powerful person. But unlike Potter, I actually took the time to get to know you and to know that you're not like that. You proved you're so much more." Draco said, placing his hands on either side of Colin's face. He leaned in to kiss him, but Colin jerked his head out from his grasp, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"We're not exactly there just yet," Colin said coldly as more memories started surfacing. Taking a deep breath, Colin gathered his thoughts once more. "You called me a fag a few times."

"But I'm gay too...so why would I say something like that?" Draco asked.

"Manipulation." Colin simply said. "I have to ask you something. You honestly love me? You love being around me, spending time with me, having sex for the closeness and not just to satisfy your needs?" Colin asked, watching Draco closely.

"Of course! Colin, I gave up having sex with everyone else just to be with you! I'm not sure you understand how big of a deal that was – "

"Well it shouldn't be a big deal! You should be glad to have done it!" Colin burst out, taking a step away from Draco as his hands clenched into fists.

"I _am_ glad! That's what I'm trying to tell you, babe! You're getting yourself worked up over nothing," Draco said, taking a step closer to Colin; but Colin just took another step back.

"It's not nothing! I'm pouring my heart and soul into you and I want to know that my efforts aren't going to waste!"

"They aren't! Please, Col, they really aren't! I don't think I've ever put as much effort into a relationship as I have done with you! Come to think of it, I think you've been my first real relationship. You have no idea how special you mean to me. Really, Col…please. None of this is a waste, I promise." Draco said, a note of irritation in his voice.

Colin sighed deeply. Since he's been with Draco, he's realized this – that Colin is his first serious relationship. But did that did that really mean anything? "You mentioned Harry a few moments go. You know, he was in this dream too."

"Really? And, uh, what exactly was it he said?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Nothing much. Just pointed out a lot of interesting aspects of you." Colin said, shrugging.

"Oh? Like what?" Draco asked coldly, folding his muscled arms against his equally muscled chest.

"That you care more about your body then you've ever done for anyone else," Colin said, looking Draco's muscled figure up and down. Draco looked down at himself as well before looking back at Colin.

"Just because I pump doesn't mean I'll put that before you – "

"Except you did. Every time I made you lose your muscles, you would suddenly get cuddly with me – to manipulate me into giving them back." Colin said, rolling his eyes.

"That was in a dream, Col. That can't actually happen – "

"That's not the point Draco, and you know it!" Colin said, starting to get frustrated. "The point is, you would only use our relationship to get muscles or to keep me from giving you a bath – "

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You were trying to give me a bath? Why?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Because you fucking stank to high heaven! That's why! The point is, you didn't value anything I was saying! I just wanted to help you, but you were only interested in helping yourself! You never treated me like a human being, but a slave! It's like our relationship made no difference to you!"

"Col, please! Just calm down, you're getting yourself worked up, ok? I understand how you're feeling – and I'm sorry that this version of me treated you this way, but you need to remember that it was just a dream," Draco said in a calm voice. But his face wasn't calm, but instead stressed. There was an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"All dreams have meanings, Draco," Colin said. He was starting to regret coming out here. Maybe he wasn't ready to talk about it. But then again, would he ever be? Regardless if he spoke about it now or twenty years from now, he would still be furious at the whole situation.

"And all dreams can stem from overactive, stressed, and anxious imaginations, Col," Draco said softly. "You need to understand that your body was going through a lot of stress at the time. It needed to rely on your mind to be active so you wouldn't completely lose it and die. And to keep active – as it usually does when one is sleeping – it dreamt. The Horcrux knew this and took advantage of it, attacking your mind and brain waves. Don't you understand? It was trying to fool you, to see if you would give into its lies, to give up in defeat. It did the same thing to me," Draco said, taking a tentative step closer. Colin stood his ground this time.

"You're doing it again," Colin said, his face stoic.

"Doing what again?"

"Manipulating me. You're just telling me what I want to hear – "

"You have some serious trust issues!" Draco burst out, trying his hardest to not raise his voice. "Seriously, I'm being one hundred percent genuinely honest with you and you're not even bothering to try and listen! How can you expect anyone to survive a relationship with you if you're just going to keep pinning them as liars? Outside of that dream, I have never done anything that should make you think this way. I've been honest with you from the start, no matter how cruel I was about it. Shit, I almost lost you when I was fooling around with Morrigan, and I wasn't secretive about that in the least bit. Sure, it took me a bit to realize my mistake, but I figured it out soon. Why would I start to lie now?" Draco asked, taking a deep breath from his little speech.

Colin grunted, looking down at the ground. Draco did have a point. But as he continued to delve deeper in his memories, he found new things to bring up. "You know what else was increasingly frustrating?"

"What?" Draco asked, giving a great sigh of annoyance.

"How utterly useless you seemed to be; just another human being with no significance, taking up space on this earth." Colin said. He may have struck a nerve this time, for Draco's eyes grew wide with anger, and he stood up to his fullest height.

"I'm not sure how this dream me acted in your mind but I can assure you – I am not a waste of space! I was put in this earth for a reason, and that was to rule the Wizarding World!" Draco said heatedly.

"Please, you can't even handle toweling yourself off! How do you expect to run others?" Colin snorted.

"What the fuck are you going on about this time, Colin?" Draco asked, rubbing his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"I'm talking about your excessive sweating! All I wanted you to do was at least towel off. But no! All you wanted to do was get friendly with those fucking ice crystals!" Colin yelled. Draco just stared at him as though he had seven heads. Colin sighed in annoyance. "It was so hot in the room that you started sweating profusely. And there were ice crystals in there. So to try and cool yourself, you would attach yourself to one."

"And that's bad because...?" Draco asked, not understanding where Colin was going with this.

"Because instead of swallowing your pride and accepting my help, you were being a little douche about it! But still, you couldn't even handle cooling yourself off!" Colin yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You're not even making any sense!" Draco yelled back. But Colin ignored him.

"You're so used to relying on others that you don't understand how to do the most trivial things! God, how can I be so stupid?" Colin screamed, balling his fists. "Is that why you want me around? To baby you?!"

"I'm not a baby!" Draco screamed back. "And you don't baby me! And how can you be so stupid to believe any of this? You know very well I'm capable of doing things on my own – "

"Then why do you have slaves?" Colin retorted.

"Because I have so much on my plate that the work needs to be divided! I may be capable, but I can't do everything on my own!"

"Alright, fine!" Colin screamed, turning around and walking away.

"Colin, where're you going?" Draco called out.

"Away from you! I'm fed up with all this!" Colin called behind him. He had barely walked ten feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, throwing Draco off.

"Colin, please! I'm trying to help you, I really am! You wanted to talk about everything, but you're not giving me that chance. Please, can you – can you try and calm down? Look at all this rationally?" Draco asked, watching Colin carefully.

Colin sighed. He looked Draco over; his head was cocked to the side, as if regarding Colin. His eyes were slightly misted; his hand was stretched out, beckoning for Colin to take it. But Colin didn't think he could.

"Colin?" Draco asked, taking another step closer to him.

"No. I don't know if I can trust you," Colin said, a tear slipping out.

"You _can_ trust me. Please don't let something like a dream come between us. Don't throw our relationship away for nothing." Draco said, his chest rising and falling with emotion. But still, Colin said nothing. "I'm willing to stand here and argue for the rest of my life, to fight for us. If that doesn't prove my willingness to fight for you, then I'm not sure what will. If you don't want to listen to what I have to say, fine. But don't think for one second that I won't continue to fight for you for the rest of my life." Draco said, taking his final step towards Colin.

Colin could no longer keep the tears in, and let them flow freely down his face. He let out a sob as he threw himself forward, hugging Draco around the middle and sobbing into his chest. He could feel Draco wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in tighter. "I'm sorry," Colin sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm just confused – " Colin sobbed harder, not sure what he was feeling anymore.

"Shhh, Col, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. Horcruxes can be very convincing, it's completely understandable. Please, don't feel this way. I can't bare it – " Draco's voice cracked, squeezing Colin tighter.

Colin could feel his own shoulder starting to get wet and he realized with a shock that Draco was also crying. Pulling away, he held Draco out at arms-length; his eyes were slightly red, tears rolling gently down his cheeks. Lifting his hand, he placed it underneath Draco's chin. Pulling him closer, Colin planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Draco reciprocated the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Colin's neck, pulling him even closer.

"I love you," Draco whispered between kisses. With his other hand, he slinked it underneath Colin's shirt, feeling the warm body.

Colin smiled, "I love you too," he whispered back. He placed his hands on either side of Draco's naked hips. He gently rubbed his hands back and forth across Draco's sweaty skin. He then slowly moved them down towards Draco's bare ass, squeezing it. Draco grunted into the kiss before pulling away.

"It's kind of hot out here. You want to take this inside? Maybe shower off?" Draco suggested. "I promise I'll towel myself off this time."

Colin laughed at Draco's joke before quickly pecking him on the cheek. He grabbed his hand and led him towards the manor.

Colin hardly noticed the stares they received as they walked through manor, with Draco completely naked and Colin guiding him. Colin didn't care what the others thought because he was with Draco; nothing but the two of them together mattered. They made their way to Draco's room and through to the bathroom.

Once inside, Draco leaned into Colin, nipping at his neck seductively while simultaneously stripping Colin's clothes off. Colin stepped out of his pants and boxers while Draco pulled off his shirt. Once undressed, Draco leaned over and turned the shower on. "After you," he said, stepping aside to let Colin go in first. He stepped inside afterwards, both standing underneath the jet of water.

Colin reached over to pick up the soap, when Draco stuck his hand out, blocking him. Colin looked at him curiously before a smile spread across both their faces. Colin redirected his hand to Draco's: he flattened his palm against Draco's, guiding it upwards so that they were shoulder length. Colin did the same thing with their other hands, also bringing them up to shoulder length.

Draco watched Colin with playful curiosity. It was strange little acts like these that made him love Colin more. Folding his fingers over Colin's, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Colin's soft lips. He could feel Colin pushing up against his body; the feel of their wet, naked bodies against each made him realize just how much he missed being with him. He parted his lips slightly as he felt Colin pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues started wrestling each other, each one trying to claim dominance. They both soon became out of both as neither one seemed to be going anywhere with this.

Colin let Draco take this one as he tried to catch his breath. In the meantime, Colin let go of Draco's hands and placed both of them on his chest; his pecks were so firm and strong. He ran his hand down the length of Draco's torso, feeling every rippling muscle, and stopping just at the base of his dick. Without hesitating, Colin ran his hand down the length or Draco's shaft and back up again. He then grabbed his balls and started kneading them softly, causing Draco to let out a groan of pleasure. With balls still in hand, Colin leaned forward and kissed Draco roughly, biting his lip in the process.

Draco reached and grabbed Colin's now erected dick in his hand, stroking it as well. Walking forward, he pushed Colin against the wall and right up against his body; their erections were up against each other. Moving his hips up and down slightly, Draco started rubbing his dick against Colin's, causing Colin to let out a moan as well.

Colin gave Draco's balls a final squeeze before moving back down, under, and to Draco's opening. He rubbed his middle finger gently across the opening before slowly inserting it; Draco was tight. He moved his finger in and out gently, enjoying the sound of Draco's staggered breathing. He opened his eyes as Draco's warm lips left his own.

Abandoning his own erection, Draco got down on his knees, grabbing Colin's erection, and shoving it into his own mouth. He could feel it pulsating as he moved quickly up and down. He felt his hair being pulled slightly as Colin groaned in sheer pleasure. Smiling, Draco slowed down, making sure he could feel every vein on Colin's dick. He pushed his tongue erotically against it as he took Colin in fully, so that he nearly choked on it. He sucked harder as he came up, stopping right at the tip. Taking his tongue, he slowly moved it around in circles on the head; Colin shuddered with excitement at this. Moving to Colin's hip, he kissed it gently, before moving up his stomach.

Colin placed both hands on either side of Draco's face and gently brought him up, catching him on the lips. Colin's stomach churched with emotions as their kissing turned more passionate. He felt Draco wrapping his arms around his waist; his touch was gentle and loving – Colin liked it. But while he thoroughly enjoyed the kissing and hugging, Colin was ready to take it to the next level. Gently relieving Draco's hands from his waist, he bent down on his knees, bringing Draco with him. Draco smiled at this. Putting his hand on Colin's shoulder, he made to turn him around, when Colin stood his ground.

"No, Draco," Colin said firmly, shaking Draco's had off.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to have sex?" Draco asked, confused.

"I do. But I want to be given the chance to perform, to be the one on top and in control." Colin said, folding his arms across his chest.

Draco's eyes grew wide at this. Colin, perform on _him_? No, he couldn't actually be serious! But another look at Colin told him otherwise. He had a determined look in his eyes, and if there's one thing Draco knew about Colin was how far his determination took him. Draco sighed, running his hand through his soaked hair.

"You're serious about this?" Draco asked.

"Of course! Why should you be able to have all the fun all the time?" Colin asked aggressively.

"You're not telling me that my fucking you isn't fun, are you?" Draco asked self-consciously and angrily.

"Of course I like it, you're amazing! But – "

"So what's the problem?" Draco asked. He could feel himself getting less excited; he swore if Colin made him lose it...well, he'll punish him somehow.

"The problem is not letting me have _my _share of satisfaction!" Colin said angrily.

"What do you mean satisfaction? Isn't it enough – "

"No Draco, it isn't! I want to be able to satisfy my own needs the same way you do. I'm sick of having to shoot off into socks or rub one out while you do me from behind. I mean, don't you want to be on bottom for once? To explore the pleasure too?" Colin asked, searching Draco's face.

"I mean, I don't know. I've never really considered it." Draco said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He could remember quite clearly the dream in which he was rapped. Granted, he couldn't remember what any of it felt like now, but he remembered that it hurt. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.

"Well maybe you should. Don't let me be the only to experience the magic, Draco. Let me take care of you for once." Colin said, slinking his arms around Draco's waist and down to his ass. He cupped each cheek in his hands, giving them a good squeezing.

Draco twitched at the gesture, backing away slightly. "M-maybe next time. I mean, now that we're immortal we'll have plenty of time for that." Draco said. He leaned forward to kiss Colin, who backed up himself.

"Please tell me you're not being serious right now? Ok, yes, we have all the time in the world now, but when will you let me take control, huh? If not now, then when? Next time? Or the next? This is going to turn into a huge cycle Draco, a cycle that I do not want to be a part of – "

"What are saying?" Draco asked, his heart constricting with nerves. He wasn't saying what he thought he was saying, was he?

"I'm saying that a relationship is a two way effort. It's not just one person taking the lead on everything or making all the decisions. If you're not willing to give me the chance to explore, then I'm not willing to give you a second chance." Colin said, watching Draco through narrowed eyes.

Draco swallowed hard. He didn't want to lose Colin, not again. And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, Colin was right; he would never have given him this chance had he not brought it up. But then again, if there was anyone he wanted to lose his butt virginity to, it was Colin. It's always been Colin. Taking a slow shaky breath, he leaned forward and gave Colin a quick kiss before turning over, exposing his backside to his boyfriend.

Colin was taken aback by Draco's willingness, but smiled all the same. Taking a deep breath himself, he placed his hands on either side of Draco's hips and positioned himself at Draco's entrance. He silently counted to three before slowly pushing into Draco's tight hole, gently easing himself all the way in. Pausing for a moment, he slowly pulled back, until just the head of his dick was inside. He started the process again, adding more rhythm to it.

Draco gasped in pain as Colin entered him. He gripped the side of the bathtub as Colin emerged himself deeply, hitting Draco's prostrate. But when Colin entered him a second time, he couldn't help but let out a moan of intense pleasure. This was better than what he thought it would be! His breath increased as Colin started getting a rhythm down.

This was better anything Colin could have imagined. He was finally having real sex with the one he loved! And he was starting to get the hang of it. The sound of Draco's moans further encouraged Colin and he increased his pace, thrusting himself harder and harder into Draco. Bending over him so that his stomach was against his back, Colin grabbed Draco's pulsing erection and started pumping as hard as he could.

Draco bit his lip as Colin pounded into him. "Oh – oh! Oh fuck, Col! Fuck!" Draco moaned as Colin grabbed his dick and pumped furiously. Draco felt his entire body shaking with pleasure. But he didn't want to cum just yet – he was enjoying this way too much! Draco straightened his body and scooted forward, away from Colin. Turning around so that he was facing Colin, he positioned himself right above Colin's dick. Placing his hands on Colin's shoulders, he slowly lowered himself so that he was practically sitting on his lap, Colin's cock entering him once more. Draco leaned his forehead against Colin's in sheer pleasure, moving his ass up on down.

Colin smiled at Draco's change of view on this. Leaning forward, he captured Draco in a passionate kiss, while his hands found a way around his waist once more. He grabbed onto Draco's cheeks and spread them, making room for him. Colin started becoming breathless himself as he bucked his hips in rhythm to Draco. He could feel himself starting to reach his peak – but he didn't want to, he wasn't ready for this to be over yet. Gently pushing Draco off him, he laid Draco down on his back. Seemingly without thinking about it, Draco drew his legs up to his chest. Colin gave his dick a few rubs before positioning himself at Draco's now stretched hole once more and entered again.

"Oh my – " Draco gasped, drawing his knees further in to maximize full capacity. Draco didn't know how much longer he could keep from exploding; he twisted his head this way and that, as though trying to deny himself the pleasure. But he couldn't – he was going to explode, and soon. Reaching down, he grabbed his fat cock and started rubbing it furiously, trying to relieve himself. All the while, Colin pounded him harder and harder – it was like he was trying to split him in two. Any second – any second…"Urgh!" Draco moaned as he came all over his and Colin's chest.

Colin was barely able to keep himself from spraying as he watched Draco explode on the both them. But he couldn't hold it in anymore. Pulling out, he sat on Draco's chest and rubbed himself furiously, his dick facing him. Colin and Draco's eyes locked for a moment, just before Colin sprayed a huge load. Draco caught most of it in his mouth, licking it off his lips.

Leaning forward, Colin kissed Draco softly. He could feel his arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him forward. Colin smiled. "I love you," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Colin," Draco whispered back. "You were completely amazing."

"That's what happens when you take chances; sometimes you get some pretty amazing results." Colin said. With one more kiss, Colin stood up. Helping Draco up as well, they both completed their showers rather fast.

"I need to go to my room and get some new clothes," Colin said, stepping out of the steaming tub and grabbing a towel. "I'll be right back."

"Ok babe," Draco called out as Colin left the bathroom, wounding his way through the bedroom and out into the hallway. He broke into a sprint, threw open his door, ran inside, and slammed it shut. Closing his eyes, Colin smiled, not believing what just happened.

Draco finally gave him the chance. And he hardly had to fight for it! He really did care for him; there was no doubt about that. Even better, Draco enjoyed it! Although Colin didn't show it, he was scared – scared that he wouldn't perform well, that he wouldn't live up to Draco's standards. But the look of pure ecstasy etched on Draco's face sent shivers down Colin's body. He felt closer to Draco than ever before. Letting out a sigh of relief, he headed to his wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.

Once dried and clothed, Colin headed back to Draco's room. He was glad to finally be able to stay in another room other than his own – and have human contact as well. It had been an exceptionally lonely week; but things were going to better now, even better than it was before. Stopping outside Draco's door, he smiled. Yes, things were finally coming together for them. He opened the door and stepped inside – and stopped short, his jaw dropping.

Draco, now fully clothed, was kneeling down on one knee. Smiling widely, he opened the velvet box he was holding, revealing a plain silver band sitting on more cushions of velvet.

"Draco, what – " Colin felt speechless, his breath constricting in his throat. Draco extended his hand towards Colin. Without hesitating, he walked forward, taking Draco's hand. He stared down at the blonde-haired man, who stared back at him, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Colin, from the moment you stepped into my life, I've learned things about myself that I would never have discovered had it not been for you. You showed me what it was like to be myself, to not let others get under my skin, and to just be free. But above all, you taught me how to love; it's not a weakness, but the most powerful of all magics ever to be put on this earth. I cannot express in any way my eternal thanks and love to you Colin. Except…maybe giving me the greatest pleasure of marrying me? Will you Colin? Will you give me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?" Draco asked, his angelic eyes boring into Colin's.

Colin was so overwhelmed by Draco's heart-warming words, he couldn't say a thing. He just nodded his head emphatically, trying to keep from crying. But he failed as he knelt down in front of Draco, wrapping his arms around him.

"Why are you crying?" Draco laughed softy in his ear. He gently pulled Colin away to get a better look at him. Although there were tear streaks down his cheeks, his eyes were filled with pure happiness.

"Because since I entered your life, I have watched you change and grow from this selfish person only caring about supremacy, into this loving and caring man willing to juggle both a relationship and power. All I've wanted from you Draco was acceptance, someone to hold and love, someone to see me for who _I_ really am and not just this annoying kid with a camera, sucking up to people. I may have taught you love and how to be selfless, but you taught me something just as important; perseverance. You never gave up even when you were so close to death. You stood your ground and were willing to give everything up for a mudblood like myself. Course, this means you won't have an heir," Colin added, looking at Draco nervously.

"We can always look into, maybe," Draco said, giving a smile and shrugging.

"Even though they won't be a legitimate Malfoy?" Colin asked, slightly taken aback by Draco's response.

"As long as we raise them right, they will be as legit as ever," Draco said.

"I love you, Draco. And I would be honored to be your husband." Colin said, the tears streaming down his face once more. He threw his arms around Draco, squeezing him tightly, as if to make sure it was all real.

"I love you too, Col! I always will. Always."


End file.
